Goigoi
'Goigoi '''is a character in ''The Lion Guard. He is the mate of Reirei, and the father of Dogo and his siblings. Background Personality He has the same devious nature as Reirei, but he is a follower rather than a leader. He is very submissive to her, never questioning her actions. Goigoi is also afraid of the Lion Guard and will willingly pass on the blame to Reirei rather than getting in trouble with them. Appearance Unlike Reirei, Goigoi is not well-groomed. He has a lanky, skinny frame, with thin legs and an arched back. His pelt is light brown, and his ear rims, muzzle, paws, and underbelly are tan. Role in the series The Kupatana Celebration When Goigoi's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Goigoi and his family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Goigoi's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of animals, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Goigoi and his family attack the animals, but Goigoi is stopped by Fuli, who overwhelms him with her speed. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. Call of the Drongo Though he doesn't make a physical appearance in the episode, Goigoi along with Janja and Makuu is mimicked by Tamaa in order to scare away animals from their food and eat them for himself. Too Many Termites While the aardwolves are hiding from the Lion Guard, Reirei and Goigoi noticed they've moved in next-door. So they pretend to be their friends, telling them they'll protect them from the Lion Guard only so they can eat them. But when the Aardwolves leader Mjomba tells them that the Lion Guard is on their side and how the Pride Lands are infested with termites they decide to go back home. But Reirei and Goigoi refuse to let them, so Kion and the rest of the Guard stop them and trap them in their den and Goigoi immediately falls asleep. Babysitter Bunga Goigoi and his pack are watching a herd of zebras grazing in the Pride Lands, planning an attack. After he and his mate remind Dogo and Kijana of the plan, they race into the herd and charge them. Goigoi is soon in hot pursuit of a zebra, asking it to slow down so he can eat it. Fuli races past him and causes the jackal to fall headfirst onto the ground. Upon seeing Fuli, he makes a hasty retreat. It doesn't take long for the rest of his family to be defeated by the Guard, and Reirei calls for her kids to follow her home. Upon noticing her mate not following, she snaps at him, with Goigoi explaining that he thought she only wanted the kids to follow her. Later, home in the Outlands, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, Kijana points out that there are no little ones. Goigoi overhears her and offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Kijana knocks him down and tugs at his tail while Dogo pins him down completely, pleasing their mother who decides that it's time to return to the Pride Lands. As they leave, Goigoi asks if someone else can play the little one next time. The pack spy on some animals at the Watering Hole, where they overhear Twiga mention that their children are at Hakuna Matata Falls. Goigoi starts to leave but is stopped by Reirei, who tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters. At first, he protests, but Reirei assures him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. Goigoi feels proud that Reirei left him with a task but soon realises that he might not be up to it. Nearby, the Lion Guard are out checking the trees in case any animals need their help when Kion suggests checking up on them at the falls. Goigoi overhears this and desperately tries to think up a plan that will stop them from reaching their destination. In his attempt to do so, he treads on his own tail, wailing out loud and gaining the Lion Guard's attention. After cooling down his tail, Goigoi notices the impending group and starts to run, pleased with himself. When Ono flies towards him and questions his behavior, replies that he's chasing an antelope and that the entire Guard will be needed to stop him. With no antelope in sight, Ono returns to the Guard, leaving Goigoi to muse about his plan. But in doing so he misses a gap in the ground and falls through. He cries out for help, and the Lion Guard arrive to find him stuck upside down in a hole. Goigoi plays dumb on his family's whereabouts, but when Beshte offers to help, it leaves him surprised. But Kion states that they'll only help after he tells them of Reirei's whereabouts. Certain that Reirei's wrath is much worse than that of the Lion Guard's, he is at first hesitant to be honest with them, though eventually succumbs to their will. After Beshte helps him get loose as promised, Goigoi then calls for them not to tell his mate that they had seen him. Gallery Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Goigoi with his wife Reirei and son Dogo Trivia *It is possible that Goigoi may suffer from narcolepsy, due to him falling asleep at random times and having to be woken up by Reirei. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Henchmen